No importa
by Romeo's Caver
Summary: "Hermano… Gil… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que me haría feliz a mí?"


- ¡DEJATE DE ESTÚPIDECES, IDIOTA! – _Gritaste frente a mí aproximándote para tomarme en un abrazo y tirarme al suelo. Aún recuerdo tu rostro molesto y confundido. Apretaste con tu puño el cuello de mi camisa._ - ¿Qué estás haciendo esto por mí? ¿Qué no hay necesidad de que lo entienda?

_Claro hermano, no había necesidad de entender que soy el Cazador de Cabezas, que estoy aliado con los Baskerville, que todas las preocupaciones que te he traído son siempre por mi causa. ¿Cómo creíste que sería para mí fácil el explicarlo todo? ¿Cómo sería fácil explicar que soy la desgracia? Explicar que no puedo hacer nada ante el hecho de saber que por más que lo niegue, nunca volveremos a ser hermanos…_

- ¡Ya basta! Primero que nada ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA SABER LO QUE ME HARÍA FELIZ?! – _Gritaste y tu rostro se desfiguró de tal forma que parecías no ser tú. Estabas molesto de una forma que no había presenciado nunca en mi vida._ - ¡¿REALMENTE QUIERES HACERME FELIZ?! ¡Pon tu vida en orden! ¡Ya no cortes muñecos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de estar fuera toda la noche! Y ADEMÁS… y además… - _Tu rostro de nueva cuenta tomó algo de tranquilidad. Cerraste tus ojos, parecías triste. Aflojaste el agarre de tu mano hacía mi cuello._ – No te asocies con los Baskerville y los de su tipo…

- ¿Los Baskerville… y los de su tipo? – _Pude preguntar inconscientemente._

- ¡Gil, Alice! – Ese era Oz. Tu amo. La persona más importante para ti. - ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a volver a Pandora! - _Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me soltaste por completo. Corriste junto a tu amo y con el poder de Eques, desapareciste._

_¿Los Baskerville y los de su tipo? Je… no me hagas reír Gil… no puedo hacer algo cómo eso. Los Baskerville después de todo son nuestra verdadera familia… y yo he sido de los de su tipo o incluso peor desde hace tanto tiempo. Ha sido tan fácil ocultarte esa verdad hermano._

_No quiero que entiendas. No quiero que veas por qué hago todo esto. No quiero traerte más problemas. Estoy seguro que sin mi serás feliz. Por qué así no tendrás que preocuparte por que ponga mi vida en orden, por que deje de cortar peluches o por que no esté durante toda la noche._

_Pero si quieres saber por qué lo hago… tal vez es porqué soy un poco egoísta._

_Hermano… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que me haría feliz a mí?_

_Quisiera creer que sí. Por qué las mentiras son más fáciles de entender. Después de todo ¿No hemos estado viviendo en una mentira toda la vida?_

_Porque eso es lo que hago. Porque me miento día a día. Me miento para controlar este cerebro enfermo y asqueroso del que me avergüenzo cada vez que me miro al espejo. Me miento una y otra vez ante la idea de que aún eres mi hermano. Porque no quiero creer la verdad, no quiero creer que hace mucho te perdí. No quiero creer que cuando fuimos niños yo simplemente fui una razón para vivir, porque no querías sentirte solo y no porqué en realidad me amaras tanto. Me miento hasta el cansancio porque no quiero creer que esa razón dejo de ser hace mucho._

_Me miento porqué soy débil._

_Me miento porque este mundo en el que vivo es por completo incapaz de hacerme feliz._

_¿Podrías imaginarte por un momento lo que me haría feliz?_

_Me haría feliz vivir en un mundo sumergido en caos y descontrol donde la lluvia fuera sangre y la Luna estuviera teñida de rojo. Sería estupendo que los edificios cayeran, que las personas corrieran despavoridas por las oleadas del terror, por el miedo y la incertidumbre. Me gustaría vivir en un mundo donde la muerte fuera el pan de todos los días. Me gustaría vivir en un mundo de descontrol y sufrimiento para poder oír los gritos angustiados de las personas y oír el latido desbocado de sus corazones. Esa sería música a mis oídos. Sería la calma para mi muerto corazón._

_Porque solo así yo podría ser normal…_

_Porque solo así no podré oír mis propios lamentos de un niño estúpido y enfermo._

_Porque si todo está teñido de rojo como la sangre, nadie podría culparme por nada ¿verdad?_

_Pero todo siempre será mi culpa. Y mundos como estos, son imposibles._

_Por eso, en este mundo, no hay nada que pueda hacerme feliz. Salvo tú. Tú y tu felicidad. Tú quién siempre debiste haber permanecido en la luz. Porqué ese es el lugar al que permaneces. No él mío. Y nunca lo será._

_Porque tú y yo nacimos destinados a vivir en mundos diferentes._

_Por eso, yo daría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, para hacerte permanecer en la luz del sol. Para hacerte feliz._

_Entiende esto Gil._

_Es por eso que no puedo ir contigo. Ahora que ya has recordado todo no puedo mirarte a los ojos sin sentir asco y nauseas de solo pensar que has descubierto gran parte de la mentir que soy. Que la verdad ha resurgido a la luz. Odio eso._

_Por eso no pude aceptar tu mano derecha, ahora la única que posees, cuando me ofreciste a ir contigo. ¿Cómo podría aceptar esa mano generosa, cuando tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos en la luz o en la oscuridad? ¿Cómo podría… cuando me cuesta aceptar aún hoy en día el hecho que yo dejé de ser tu razón de vivir hace mucho?_

_No puedo soportar mi sola existencia. He destruido toda mi vida por este deseo que he guardado en mi interior desde el momento en que comprendí que tú nunca serías feliz junto a mí. He hecho todo esto y no puedo dar vuelta atrás cuando estoy tan cerca. No puedo simplemente olvidar todo lo que he vivido durante todo este tiempo. Y es que ya no soporto el peso que esos recuerdos horribles evocan sobre mí y mi debilidad._

_Posiblemente este sea mi adiós hermano._

_Porque yo nunca debí haber existido._

_Porque esta vida tiene un sinsabor que ya no soporto más. _

_Y porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarlo, sobrellevarlo y superarlo. No cómo tú lo has hecho en tan poco tiempo. De enterarte de esta gran verdad a ir con tu amo para salvarlo, enserio ha sido muy poco tiempo. Y a mí me ha costado años, los mismos que todavía no son lo suficiente para aceptar que esta fue mi vida, y no quiero aceptar una vida nueva porque no soy tan valiente y fuerte cómo tú._

_Quisiera poder decirte adiós._

_Decirte que te quiero, cómo siempre lo hago._

_Que te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz._

_Porqué si tú sonríes, solo así, solo de esta forma…_

_No importa si es junto a tu amo, si es junto a personas que no conozco, no importa si no es junto a mí… no importa si no es por mí o si es sin mí…_

_Sí tú sonríes todos los días con una razón sincera en esa sonrisa…_

_No importa si para eso… no pueda despedirme de ti…_

_No importa si no pueda agradecerte por todo…_

_No importa que para eso tenga que aceptar que soy un estorbo._

_Y tenga que aceptar que para eso… lo mejor es que deje de existir._

_Porque por esa razón… por esa simple y sencilla razón conseguiré lo que nunca he tenido en mi vida. Porque solo así y solo de esta forma… por una vez yo podré ser feliz._

_Sí es por ti, no importa morir._


End file.
